User talk:TheMoarKrabsSquirrel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Weenee V page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo one question: How violent? Welcome to weegeepedia weegee clone! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Alpha Hai!! oh and here's your 1000 GeeBucks: thx! You are now a weegee knight.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) How do you guys name a fortran-esque fortran? Like, does it involve translation or just you make it up? Idk. Plz tell me. (TheMoarKrabsSquirrel (talk) 21:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC)) Hey guys I need to tell you guys something about the Weegees on here. Konto- His strong toon form actually looks more like a 2.0 Weegalleo and Malleegee- how could they even be weegee's 2nd greats? They should be two of his brothers, who were born by the same scenario as Maleegee. Mari- His Kung fu look, may want to be when he was young, because he doesn't have a mustache, and he looks like a pre-teen. Just saying (TheMoarKrabsSquirrel (talk) 21:49, March 20, 2014 (UTC)) I like your pages and stuff you are a good user here! LLRweegee (talk) 01:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) We'll that Mari is based of a game sprite. ---- Hey. Just asking. Can I make Weegees based off MLP? Y/N question. Never mind. Want to chat? Lord Starkiller (talk) 16:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Not right now. Sorry. --TheMoarKrabsSquirrel (talk) 17:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Dear Conkeegee, I see you added a Wawaweegee picture. It's awesome! But I have some suggestions. *The line thing where Waweegee's Gamma should be should take up the whole space or the rest of the unused space should be removed. *The head should be put on the original Wawaluigi's body. Check UnAnything Wiki or UnMario wiki for the picture. *Don't forget to edit out the white background and text in the original picture of Wawaluigi. Don't leave any white pixels behind. Otherwise, it's a pretty accurate picture of Wawaweegee. It's good! Pickleodeon (talk) 00:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the category "???" was really a joke category about Hypneegee. Please stop putting everything under that category. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 18:36, October 6, 2014 (UTC) dude we NEED to make an UnWeegee wiki Pickleodeon (talk) 19:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) UnWeegeepedia has been created. Come and help me with the wiki and I'll make you an Admin/Co-owner. Pickleodeon (talk) 20:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC) dafuq with the gaben picture. Can You Make This Page? Thanks. Pickleodeon (talk) 17:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) you get your worst nightmare... A PURPLE COIN!Jareck.smith (talk) 06:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) you now get a star coin Jareck.smith (talk) 05:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) chat?Jareck.smith (talk) 04:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IM_STILL_ALIVE/A_WIKI_IN_NEED._MUST_ READ. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 08:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) come heere noaw http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Well you could say that Lalleo III did quit and join the good side. Why? 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 16:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Because it's not what I envisioned. The original revision of Portran had canon issues. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 21:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ill think of something i dont know how to signature so mememan did this It doesn't make sense that you would change Combigi's page and just copy and paste the old revision into a new page with a different name. You could have just asked for a name change. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 21:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I have Ragealleo finished, but wikia won't let me upload images. It just loads forever and never actually uploads. So I can possibly put it on imgur or something if you want. Dudeguy WCtalk 02:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and upload it to imgur. The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 02:46, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Here - http://imgur.com/xbw0NQn Dudeguy WCtalk 02:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It looks weird, but I'll take it. The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 02:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming those edits you made with ultimate Pureegee and Ultimate Cybertron were pictures already used on other/those pages previously. If so, that's fine. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:45, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you already have two alts or something? You don't need to ask me unless you already have two. Dudeguy WCtalk 23:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Im doing my homework right now, I'll work on her later Pickleodeon 18:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Moar we subcategorized the "Weegarios" category. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I never finished it. I might work on it later Pickleodeon 21:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) It's on my mom's password protected profile, I can't give it to you right now :( Pickleodeon 02:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) What is he even supposed to be? That doesn't exactly scream "christmas" at me. Dudeguy WCtalk 02:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I think I get what you're getting at. Perhaps make it a semi-Weegeefied variation? Dudeguy WCtalk 02:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) He is unknown at the time, since he's my lost son ._. [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User_talk:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 06:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) TMKS,can I make another fusion for another brother for this? It's me (talk) 16:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I will revive it if you make improvements within 24 hours. Dudeguy WCtalk 01:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok done. You have 24 hours to improve them. Dudeguy WCtalk 19:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) They look fine Moar. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Techincally things are only recolors if their bases exist on this wiki. So one of those two are not recolors. Dudeguy WCtalk 00:41, December 14, 2015 (UTC) paying taxes won't get you banned :^))--I have came (talk) 14:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? I'm bored. Addemup9001 (talk) 17:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) New ravioli vide. Here . The 909th fungus. (talk) 21:20, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ask some other admin. I can't copy-paste strings of code into .js on mobile.--I have came (talk) 10:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Fine--I have came (talk) 23:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Could you make Toon Bahtmahn? TheRealSam02 (talk) 21:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Is this a joke? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 21:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Nope. TheRealSam02 (talk) 23:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) o But...I hate geno. -nara Exactly ;3 YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 16:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Fakegee Conservation I'm sorry for taking so long to do your request from years ago. If you are still on Wikia, please just take a look at this image. |<>| The Taken King (talk) 16:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC)